Little Night Wandering
by gallant2195
Summary: Based on the book 'Just Ella' by M.P. Haddix, An OC is taking a holiday (or I'm practicing how to write a story) in a demystified Cinderella story.
1. Prince Charming Gets A Girl

AN: Obviously, Alckimanaria is mine, the rest belongs to Margaret Haddix. I'm still trying to develop a character.

Alckimanaria was astounded to hear that the Prince had finally set on marrying someone. After the quick-and-easy lifestyle and the dreadful argument before the ball, it sounded as if he actually found a lady he could marry. Alckimanaria was no fool to believe that he could love anyone. He reminded her too much of Narcissus. She was sad to say that the myth following his name was in fact his life story, but she had to wonder when meeting Prince Charming, if Narcissus had left a line of descendants after all.

"Your Highnesses," a servant bowed as she walked in with the morning fast. The servant began to place the customary plates of food in front of Alckimanaria and her supposed sister-in-law.

Alckimanaria had come to the royal family as the King's grieving sister, having just lost her husband to a terrible war and with no heir left between them, she had rather return home to a tongue she understood and a family she knew would not mistreat her. The truth of the matter was that the woman she was impersonating was having an affair with the elder twin prince and the younger twin prince whom she had married found out. The younger prince owed Alckimanaria a favor and she was growing tired of her current occupation of thievery and scribes' work and she wanted a holiday of sorts. So by helping him to help her, they made it seem as if the younger prince died in battle. Torn by grief, his wife would leave for her home to no longer burden the foreign family, or die by being pushed off the cliff with her lover. Alckimanaria took her place, the younger twin took his brother's place and his family was relieved, because the heir had a terrible taste for war and vulgarity that were costly. From what Alckimanaria understood from the few letters she received from the grateful prince, was that 'to stop the bloodshed in memory of his brother', the prince married the opposing country's only princess in hopes to further efforts of peace. The couple was actually coming to love one another and business was booming between the two countries now that there were no concerns of war. Alckimanaria was happy for them, albeit concerned in regards to royal politics. It was a lucky thing that she appeared similar to the late princess and the few glamour charms Alckimanaria learned from her studies with the Royal Council of Magic helped with the rest of the late princess' image.

When the servant left, Alckimanaria turned towards the Queen once more. "He left this morning for the girl he danced with most of last night? Well, he definitely took an interest. My dear sister, at least it is someone rather than no one. My brother's and your worries should be at ease now."

"I have yet to feel at ease. It is Charming that we are speaking of and what of this girl? All we know of the girl is that she was introduced as simply 'Cinderella' and her family was not there to escort her. Can you imagine? No escort!"

"We did invite the entire female population of the kingdom to the ball, sister. It should be expected that the common classes are far more liberal in some areas than we are."

"It is vulgar."

"Sister, you are lucky to be speaking with just me as we always do every morning. For if the court heard your words through gossip, it would not bode well for either you or the girl if word went around that the Queen did not approve of the new princess. If you are still concerned, may I propose that she be taught all manners of royalty? Do you not remember that we had to go through similar training even if it was at a younger age? I beg you, Your Highness, have patience and she will grow into the future mother and Queen you hope her to be."

"I suppose you are right," the Queen daintily sniffed as she nibbled on a piece of fruit. Suddenly, her eyes brightened. "I know of the perfect people who can teach her and I dare say one of them should be you."

"Pardon?"

"Integrate the girl into our life and introduce her to Charm's history. Be there for the girl if she has any questions. Just the other morning, did you not mention wanting a project?"

Alckimanaria nodded her head slowly. She had mentioned wanting something to do. She was use to the independence of the lower classes and criminal organizations. However, Alckimanaria would not be interested in this holiday if it wasn't challenging some way or another. Relinquishing her control for the damsel in distress was a bit challenging…and frustrating with a twinge of annoying.

"I believe you are correct. Yes, this will do wonderfully for the time being. You are a wonderful insight and quick witted. Should we finish here and find those teachers whom you spoke of?"

The Queen smiled, "Yes that would be lovely."


	2. Observing The Situation

AN: What is mine is mine, what is not is not.

Alckimanaria saw the weeks pass as did the excitement upon the soon to be Princess Cynthia Eleanor's face. She had a fire within her when she first arrived and use to boast of her small independence, which made Alckimanaria smile. But as custom had it, that was unwanted as was the zealous air she brought with her. Maybe it was her first bit of shyness that prompted silence and her awe with the prince when they first met that night at the ball and what seemed so long ago, that drew the prince to her. Whatever it was, the girl was obviously a shadow of her former self and Prince Charming was becoming ignorant of who his bride to be was and why he wanted her.

By all the chatter from the servants and men at the end of the hall, Alckimanaria couldn't help but become curious. From what she overheard and the simple statements that were given to her after many curtsies and bows, she could not help but think, What has happened to that old historian now?

If I didn't ask, how long would it be before anyone told me how Lord Reston was? After collapsing in the morning's lesson, when would it be appropriate to know if he was okay? Did none of the other women care? Was I not supposed to with being an almost princess? Without noticing, everyone was standing and bowing to someone at the door. By Madame Bisset's, the decorum teacher, glare towards me, I immediately followed and mumbled along with the rest of the women. When I looked up, I couldn't help but feel ashamed.

Her majesty, the King's sister, had walked in and decided she would dine with me. I could feel the terror rolling off of Madame Bisset in waves, after just scolding me over dipping my bread into soup and silently rebuking my interests in His Excellency's, Lord Reston's condition. Well, hopefully I didn't stumble through this with the recently widowed princess. However, I do recall that she would barely scold me and if she did, she waited until it was just us two in a corridor or in my rooms and would amiably tell me how to correct myself. As if we were friends talking over the correct way to make soap instead of the appropriate way to handle a political conversation or what color ribbons to use for my station. Like hers were now the grieving colors of black.

I invited her to join Madame Bisset, the ladies-in-waiting and I for lunch, which going by Madame Bisset's small smile, I did okay with.

"Thank you, Princess Cynthia Eleanora. I believe I shall, if it is not too rude and a late hour. It appears there was a small commotion earlier and I barely had time to begin my afternoon meal. Everything is settled and relatively restful now, so I hoped it was not too much harm for me to come by a little early to join you for today's lessons."

If I didn't know any better, I would think she was hinting at Lord Reston's condition. Odd that, but I'm grateful. I couldn't help but smile a little more than usual when replying, "Not at all. I look forward to it!" Uh-oh, Madame Bisset is frowning and the Princess Adriana is giving me that endearing smile. What did I do now?


	3. Breakfast Gossip

**AN: **_What is mine is mine, what is not is not._

"The Prince wishes to send our table scraps to the poor."

"Oh," Alckimanaria mildly inquired as she continued eating her pastry with her sister-in-law. Maybe Prince Charming had a more hardy personality than she thought.

"It has something to do with the concerns of Princess Cynthia Eleanor. She probably was a beggar-"

"Sister," Alckimanaria admonished. Maybe not as concerned as she figured, but with the attitude of the Queen bouncing off the attitude of the King, it was no wonder the boy turned out the way he did. Probably assumed that he get in as much fooling around in as possible before coming to the throne. Or his attitude wouldn't change at all. "Maybe it is a good thing to be concerned for the people? Or appear to. A hungry riot is far more difficult to put down than an angry one."

"Why is there talk of a riot? We are the royal family and the people care for us as such. We do our duty as the wives to bear heirs and the men protect the country – oh. M'dear, I-"

"It has been almost a year," Alckimanaria quietly reprimanded. The Queen was in a particularly foul mood today and Alckimanaria wanted to hear none of it, so a small reminder of the woman she was portraying would not hurt. "Have you decided on a replacement for His Excellency, the Lord Reston?"

A little bit more timid and shamed, the Queen happily responded to the change of subject, "Yes, as most officials care to do, the duties now lie with his son."

"Oh my," Alckimanaria chuckled, "it cannot be Jed Reston."

"Yes, the boy who is still learning diplomacy and protocol himself. Maybe they can help each other?"

"Maybe they can," Alckimanaria continued to giggle as the duo finished their breakfast. If she had the gift of foresight, she dared to think that either Cynthia was to bring trouble to this castle or she may even potentially gain a friend during all of this. Alckimanaria hoped for peace's sake that it was the latter, but for everyone's sake of a reality check she hoped the former.


	4. Sharing Stories and Eaves Dropping

Alckimanaria could hear laughter and feel the vibrant energy coming from Princess Cynthia Eleanora's rooms. She smiled and despised having to interrupt the pair, but she really wanted to know where the embers in Cynthia's eyes flared back into a flame from. Alckimanaria was amused to note by observing the girl more, that it was a small serving girl by the name of Mary and the new tutor, Jed Reston. However, maybe it could wait, because full laughter like she was hearing from the room was unheard of in the castle proper. It was music to Alckimanaria's ears.

Then, the laughter sobered and Alckimanaria couldn't help but be a little improper and mischievous. She leaned closer to the door to listen what was said. Apparently, Jed had taken the liberty to tell Cynthia about the gist of the fairy tale story that was circulating even among her ladies-in-waiting. Alckimanaria hid a snigger and was happy to silence it, because Cynthia began telling her story of that night at the ball, impressive as it was.

Her real name was Ella Brown. As was per custom with introducing the ball, a herald came to their house and gave the announcement that all women were invited to the ball. Lucille, the step-mother was shocked at Ella's sudden interest in going and intended that she wouldn't be able to go at all. Ella had a plan. She had her mother's wedding gown and whenever she went to market for food, out of the eyes of Lucille, she would search for the shoes that she desperately needed to go with the dress. Ella happened upon the glass blower and a friend of his debating, arguing and even betting about the glass shoes he was making. Wanting them, she decided to help the glass blower win his money if she could walk in them. She could and she won the glass shoes as her prize in helping him out. When the time of the ball arrived, Lucille pushed Ella to the bone to help her and her greedy step-sisters dress for the ball, with the warning of having the cellar cleaned when they returned. Ella was never happier to see them leave and she quickly put on the dress and her dad's old shoes for the event. Ella walked for a bit before finding a lackadaisical carriage driver whom she tempted to drive her to the gates for a small amount of change. He even offered to drive her back to the tree where her father's shoes were as long as she left at midnight. So, in glass shoes, Ella attended the ball and as a joke to what her step-sisters called her, she was announced as Cinderella. Immediately, the prince saw her and stunned her with his grace and charm. They danced most of the night until she had to leave to be met by the carriage driver, accidentally leaving a glass slipper in her rush, and arrived home in time to clean the cellar before the arrival of her step-family and have enough sleep to start the next days' chores. It was that afternoon that she officially engaged.

As riveted as Jed must have been to his spot, so was Alckimanaria. Ella, for she could no longer be Cynthia in her mind, had gone to the ball only to prove that she could. Not to fall for the prince or actually see him. She had also planned to tell her step-family that she was leaving to start her own life. Ella was quite independent and Alckimanaria was proud of her and her accomplishments, thus far.

No wonder it appeared as if she was suffocating in the castle.

Smiling, Alckimanaria knew just what gift would be perfect for Ella after interrupting them. Well, it wouldn't be interrupting them any longer. It was time for the end of Jed's session.

Before knocking, Jed made the comment that people would rather believe the fairy tale than Ella taking charge of her life. Hand still raised, Alckimanaria took a step back in emotional pain. With the new story of the legendary King Arthur running about and the misguided notions of some of his knights and wife, Alckimanaria felt hurt by that surreal statement. With some of her family members and friends being a part of the Round Table, it hurt to hear the truth. She knew, but she didn't want to believe it. That many would rather believe lies than realistic truth. Collecting herself, and then pushing her childhood memories to the back of her mind where she could look at them later in the sanctuary of her bed chambers, Alckimanaria softly knocked. She paused for the pair to gather themselves and opened the door.

"Please do not get up and start with the pleasantries. I am actually not supposed to be here, but elsewhere and helping the Queen. I have come to stop by and ask about the historian from you personally Jed, because I understand that you have little room for protocol and will tell me the truth." Alckimanaria was glad she nipped that elongated greeting routine in the butt, because she would have to suffer through its worst performers attempting to act it out. It was also fun to startle them with her lack of decorum. She may be mistaken, but she could detect shock from their eyes and amusement from Jed.

"Princess Adriana," Jed snickered. "You are always doting, always caring and always wily. My father is a brusque man as usual, hates to be confined to his bead, but he will survive. However, he does hate how you call him 'historian.'"

Going along with the teasing, Alckimanaria smiled, "I would not find it necessary to be sly if it did not call for it on occasion, but yes, I like to pretend I can be caring. How would I not be caring if I did not tease your father so of his true position. He may be a priest, but he is as dry as a historian and advises like one. I am glad to hear he is on the mend. If there is anything I can do to ease his time of healing, please notify me."

Jed graciously accepted, but declined as Ella's curiosity could not hold any longer. "You really don't care about decorum?"

Laughing, Alckimanaria secretly told her, "I absolutely abhor it and after being for a time in a foreign land that did not put much stock on formalities within the family and their closest confidants, the habit remains. It annoys the King and Queen, but they indulge me and my way of handling things."

"Right, my condolences, Your Majesty," Ella replied a bit awkwardly as Jed stood a bit behind her in uncertainty of how to handle the situation or change the subject.

"It is fine now, princess. I did not love my husband, but he became a good friend and we had wonderful memories together. I am blessed to even have that compared to others in my station, unlike, which rumor has it, should be in love." Alckimanaria could not help but chuckle at that false statement. "Come, if you are finished here, I have something to show you. Mind, it is a secret and it will be difficult to get to, considering the unspoken rules of the castle. Would you mind if I kidnap your student and beg your silence, Young Lord Retson?"

Jed gave the widowed princess an indulging smile, "Not at all, Highness. I will also take your regards to my father."

"Please do. Come now, Princess Cynthia Eleanora," Alckimanaria reminded herself of Ella's royal name as she led her quietly away. Alckimanaria still could not help slightly flinching before touching Ella and hoping no one noticed. "We are going to see a small garden in the courtyard. Easy to get to after hiding from the ladies and guards, but it is worth the small few moments of reprieve you will get in the near future."


	5. Ella's Thoughts

I have been excited since Her Royal Highness, the King's sister, Princess Adriana showed me the little alcove of the courtyard. No windows could see where I sat and only a guard or two patrolled this area, but they really never looked my way. I saw sunshine! Sunshine and breathed the fresh air that I was not permitted to see when the tournament was held.

Really. Women of virgin status and beauty were not meant to be seen, less they tempt the men? What bull was that? I did not get one single ray of sunshine in that four-cloth-wall tent! It's no wonder I fainted. Wearing the latest fashion that had the corset squeezed your waist four sizes too small in a closed off tent after getting the lecture of the lifetime by Madame Bisset. About my desire to change the court for the worse and not worthy to marry Prince Charming if I even dared to open the tent. It has been a wonderful ride of stupid protocols!

Jed won't even talk to me as he used to. He is distant and calls me Princess when he has never done so before. Then there was that stunning realization. I didn't love the prince. With less than a month away until the wedding, I realize I am not in love with the prince.

There was the other consideration of what Mary told me. The royal line has always been beautiful, so it was always important for the prince to have a beautiful wife by the time he was twenty-one. The ball was a lineup of beauty contestants and I won.

It felt nice to lean back against the cold stone in the summer heat. To feel the sunshine and smell the flower around me. To be outside seemed to be a blessing now. What did the Princess Adriana say? The few small moments of reprieve can be found here in my future?

How…depressing.


	6. Alckimanaria's Ponderings

**AN: **_What is mine is mine, what is not is not._

She disobeyed the rules. That little spitfire actually wanted to call off the wedding and thought she could do so peacefully. Well, things have become interesting.

With one of Prince Charming's and his fiancé's weekly chaperoned visits, she figured out that she was not in love with the prince and did not wish to marry him. Did she not realize that meant they would break her or kill her? She does amuse me and I worry, but she is a smart girl. One with an unfortunate situation, but…she always acts. She doesn't sit and think things through and that is why she is in the dungeons. Now, I am more concerned for her well-being if not her spirit.

I should have gotten to know the girl more instead of trying to influence this blasted war with the kingdom of Sualan. Then again, I would have gotten nowhere with her as I have gotten nowhere with this war. Maybe it is time for a change of scenery?

What is Prince Charming raging about now? Oh, he's still talking about Ella…the octave level of his voice changed. He really doesn't handle disagreement well?

She is now in the dungeons, under the watchful eye of Madame Bisset to determine her willingness to marry Prince Charming again. Oh Ella, what woes have we spun, girl?

Mary! I should contact the little serving girl Ella is so found of and help her out a little. Show her the secret passage way to the dungeons? Or send down a decent portion of food on my orders? Charming may be the prince, but I am still his elder in the royal family and my word is before his until he is king.

Yes, after he has finished ranting to his parents, the advisors and I, I should ask Jean to send Mary up so that I may hear what Cynthia's real opinion is. Jean understands my reliable belief that servants' gossip usually holds a grain of truth. Good, it should not look obvious then if I ask for Mary and if Mary happens to return late at night for bed via the dungeon cells….


	7. The End

AN: What is mine is mine, what is not is not.

I don't know what I would have done without Mary and I guess the Princess Adriana who helped her by showing the secret passage ways. I was stuck in the dungeon until a few days before my wedding day, but with the shovel and food Mary brought me, I was able to escape.

Of course, they thought they broke me, so Prince Charming came and saw me. He really needs acting lessons. And a heart. He slew my jailer for no apparent reason. It disgusts me that he could be truly cruel. Luckily, my time of release would be later that night.

After a few days of digging, I finally managed to break free! After meeting Charming again, I couldn't risk another moment in the castle, but I was careful. Careful to not get caught. Careful to not be recognized. Unfortunately, that would not happen.

I needed supplies and I wanted a few memories. I stopped by my old house, it was never really a home, and was packing food a few books of importance when Lucille saw me. Her life must be so tiny and bitter, but thanks to her, I was running when I left town. After a few days, I did not really think it was possible to be caught as long as I was careful. I began to travel by night and sleep by day. My thoughts were always with Jed.

One day, I was woken by soldiers who were pleasantly not after me but were sent to fight in the war. The prince had his wedding and the people were fooled to still believe it was me, but I got to hear the full fairy tale that was my life before the prince. Did everyone believe this crap because life is generally rough?

I was finally able to reach the border and was unprepared for the sounds of battle. As I was unprepared for the sight of a lot people displaced from their homes. I still wonder if Jed didn't pick the bigger issue of discontinuing the war to prevent refugees instead of helping them, but he's done miracles by hosting this camp. I'm the new medical and agricultural advisor to this camp too. I'm happy to be working and working towards something that has a purpose.

Jed apparently loved me, because the first day of our reunion and I get another blasted proposal. Considering how things went with my last engagement, I asked him to give me six months. Now there's a chance that I won't see him.

A few months after my arrival, his father passed away and he was sent to take his duties. It's been difficult without him here, but it's difficult because I'm now running the camp on top of my other duties and I'm waiting. Waiting for him. From a letter I received, I found out that one of my step-sisters was the girl who married the prince. I don't wish them great tidings and I don't wish them any ill will. They laid their plot as I laid mine and we will lie in our figurative happily ever afters. Mary is doing well and Princess Adriana soon left after the wedding to visit some cousins in another kingdom with hopes of marriage. Or at least, that's what the King wanted by Jed's description. I wish both the girls the best.

As for Jed, I may have convinced him in our late night talks about ending the war, because he says he may have found a way to do so. Only that means that he will have to stay in his position a while longer before tossing it to one of his younger brothers. Until then, I have work to do and I will wait. I will wait for him for now and always as I hope for the end of this war. I know my answer now to that proposal of his.


End file.
